


Coming to Terms

by kimmychee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Short & Sweet, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmychee/pseuds/kimmychee
Summary: Severine, a Warrior of Light is reunited with a past flame, Ser Aymeric. A conversation occurs in the Camp Dragonhead intercessory.





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the quest Coming to Terms, where the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud are introduced to Aymeric for the first time. This features one of my two characters in game, an Elezen named Severine Devereux.

Imagine Severine’s surprise when she beheld the representative of Ishgard.  Never did she expect to see such a familiar face. A face that she had seen in her dreams seemingly every day since she had run from the Holy See. There he was, tall and handsome as ever.  He still smelled of bergamot and pine from what she could tell. She had noted the change in his features when they saw one another. Yet before the others could catch on, his expression melted away into something more neutral.  They spoke concerning the issue of a possibility of Ishgard returning to the Eorzean Alliance, and problems concerning the Keeper of the Lake. Listening to Aymeric talk, Severine’s mind wandered into her past, when his voice wasn’t as deep and velvety as it was now. Yet it was still familiar. 

As Alphinaud and Haurchefant made their way out of the intercessory, Aymeric caught the Warrior of Light by the hand before she could leave the room. Pausing, the lady dressed in her crimson regalia stopped and turned to look at him. Her sea-green eyes lifted to meet his that were the color blue she had seen only once before. Gazing up at him, Severine studied his features. She remembered them well.  His silky dark hair, that smile, and those beautiful blue eyes. He had aged like fine wine. When the other two were in this room, she had to play it like she’d never met Aymeric before. Now, well now, that facade melted away, and Severine found it rather difficult to refrain from embracing him after being away from him for all those years.

Despite that it just felt like she was seeing all her memories involving him on repeat. Back when he was a generic temple knight, and their relationship that was passionate as sin yet had a poor reputation due to those involved.  Not that she really ever cared much about the rumors that plagued Aymeric concerning his heritage, her best friend was a miqo'te after all. To her, Ser Aymeric was the kind and handsome man who she came to love, not for his status, but for how good his heart was.  She ended up forsaking her studies at the Scholasticate that would have made her a member of the clergy, in favor of her passion for this young man.

“We all thought you were dead.” He began. “If I had known this is what you were doing, I would have continued to search for you. But you have made quite a name for yourself.  Warrior of Light.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t wish to be found.” Severine replied, her gaze falling to her hand that was yet still in his grasp. “Besides leaving was likely one of the better decisions I made. Don’t however, mistake my lack of remorse for leaving the Holy See as a sign of contempt for our fair city.”

“If you didn’t know, Ariadne also left the Holy See.”

“What?! But why?”

“To look for you, I hear. She became an astrologian in the Sharlayan manner, and went to go search Eorzea for you.”

“Looking for me?”

“Yes. I had hoped that she had found you, but here you are. It seems I found you before she did.”

Aymeric studied the woman before him.  She was as beautiful as he remembered. Those rolanberry blonde locks that he remembered running his fingers through back then still looked so silky.  He wondered if it was the same now. Did it still smell of lavender and honey? She even had a white oldrose in her hair, much like the one he gifted her when they were younger.  Had she been holding a candle for him this whole time? There was something he needed to know, answers to questions that still ran through his mind.

“Tell me, was it all true? Were you allying with Dravanians?” Aymeric’s brow furrowed. 

He needed an answer from her. His mind drifting back to the rumor of a Dravanian rosary found in her bag.  The accusation from Ser Rowan who had long had a sort of feud with her while she was in Saint Endalim’s Scholasticate. It all happened so quickly, with the rumors that she had been kicked out, and then subsequently disappeared from the Holy See all together. 

“No, it wasn’t.” Her gaze lifting. “I’d never seen that artifact before.”

“When I saw your name on these reports I didn’t think it’d be you of all people. What made you want to leave Ishgard and become an adventurer?”

“Well. The heretic accusations for one. It was either sneak out, or probably die. My family had long since disowned me especially after my losing my prestige in the scholasticate, so I had nothing in the Holy See save you and Ariadne. To protect the two of you, I left before the blowback from… everything could hurt either of you. ” Severine shrugged. “You really climbed the ranks yourself, Lord Commander.  Congratulations. I knew you would, despite all your own doubts. I never doubted you.”

“You always had that kind of faith in me didn’t you?”

“Yes. Did you truly believe me dead?”

“No. There was the thought, yet my heart couldn’t yield to it until there was undeniable proof.”

Their eyes met, and held their gaze for what seemed like forever. Yet, Severine felt the butterflies in her stomach like she did all those years ago.  She supposed she could have written to him to let him know that she was still alive, but didn’t wish to be found yet. There was that twinge of guilt. He was part of her fall from grace back then, but the best distraction she could have ever wished for. Even then, she knew he was destined for something far better than just “Ser Aymeric the Temple Knight” and she was right.  

“For what it’s worth, I missed you.”

“As did I.” She offered a smile. “The issue with the caravan is urgent. I’m sorry.”

Walking out, she pulled her hand free from Aymeric’s grip, his own hand lingering there as though he were still reaching for her for a brief time before he lowered it to his side. He stared after her as she ambled out the door of the intercessory.  Thank the Fury, she was still alive. He wished that he could have at least stolen a kiss from her, but alas, he was too late. Deep in the sea of memories, he remained standing there for a moment before he too left the intercessory to make his way to Whitebrim. 

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies, I'm so rusty in my writing skills.


End file.
